


Lock of Fate

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergent, Background Sabriel, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Dean Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, DestielFFPrompt, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: When Dean wakes up with no recollection of the previous night, he automatically goes to Sam to fill in the blanks.  The problem is, Sam blacked out as well, and both of them have mysterious medallions covered in Enochian seared into their chests.  Desperate for answers, Dean sends out an open prayer and ends up getting more information than he might have originally wanted. Now he’s got Cas’ life in his hands, an impending bundle of joy in the mix, and worst of all—he has to confront his own feelings about his angel, all at the same time.At least he didn’t end up mated to Gabriel...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029626
Comments: 23
Kudos: 171





	Lock of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a PWP one shot for the Destiel Port FB Group’s Prompt Contest (July 2020). Just hoping to get those writing juices flowing and boy, did they! Thanks to Tere for a fantastic idea, as always!
> 
> *Warnings:  
> —There is talk of mpreg in this fic, it’s a central theme, but there is none of the pregnancy/birth stuff because this is just the baby making part of the process. 😉 —There is also light breeding kink mentioned in some of the things that Castiel says to Dean in the throes of passion.  
> You have been warned.
> 
> *I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, I’m just chillaxing in their piano bar, hoping they play my song...

Dean Winchester had been known to have a wild night on occasion. The kind where you drink yourself into a blackout and wake up with some sort of _Hangover_ -esque stories to tell. Which was why, when he finally blinked open his crusted over eyes that morning, he hadn’t thought much of anything. 

At least not until he saw the medallion. 

The round, silver disc was stuck to the skin of his chest. If there had been a cord around his neck, Dean would have assumed he’d picked up a weird looking necklace on his drunken adventures the previous night. But there was no cord, and the metal seemed to be fused into his skin. It was unsettling enough that he grunted his brother’s name.

When Sam didn’t stir, Dean picked up a pillow and whipped it at his brother’s prone body. “Sammy! Wake the fuck up!”

Sam lifted his head out of a mountain of pillows, a small bit of drool on his bottom lip. “What?”

“What time did we get in last night?”

“I don’t know,” Sam groaned and sunk back down into his nest. 

“What do you mean you don’t know, you were sober.”

“Dean,” Sam cracked open one eye. “If I was sober, then why don’t I remember anything after Cas bet you that we weren’t hunting another banshee and you lost.”

“You were drinking?” Dean swung his legs out of the bed and grimaced when they hit the floor and vibrations flowed through his hungover body. 

“Of course I was drinking,” Sam sounded confused. “Are you okay?”

“Are you?”

“I want to puke, but other than that I feel okay.”

“Take a look at this.” Dean tapped his fingers on the medallion, making a small sound that had Sam sitting straight up in bed. 

“What is that?” Sam asked, leaning forward to eye Dean’s chest.

“I don’t fucking know, but you have one too,” Dean could feel the remaining bit of color drain from his face. 

Sam’s eyes darted down to his own chest and saw a golden medallion seared into his sternum as well. _What the hell_? Dean wasn’t a fan of whatever the fuck was happening. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Sam said.

“Thank fuck for small favors then. What the hell _is_ it?”

Poking at his medallion for a moment, Sam finally stopped and moved to the other bed, his hands touching the piece of metal on Dean. “Watch the wandering hands, Samantha.”

“Gross,” Sam shook his head, concentrating on the design. Finally he sat up and looked at Dean. “I’m pretty sure that they’re both Enochian, but I can’t make out what they say. Gabe’s been teaching me some, but it’s harder than I anticipated.”

“Ugh, you’re such a nerd.”

“Knowing the language of angels could save our lives one day.”

“That’s why I have my own personal translator in Cas.”

“Speaking of, can you call him down here and see if he knows what the hell is going on?”

“Sure thing.” Dean clapped his hands together, ignoring Sam’s glare at the loud sound and closed his eyes. “Oh Castiel, Angel of Thursdays and Trench coats. Get your flap on, and come down here. Sammy and I need some help and you’re our Number One Draft Pick out of the God Squad.”

The Winchesters waited. 

Normally, when Dean prayed, Cas would arrive in seconds, the sound of his rustling wings filling the room as he appeared at Dean’s side. But today, nothing happened. 

Four hours and about fifty (increasingly irritated) ‘prayers’ later, both brothers had almost given up when they were _finally_ graced with the presence of an angel. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Castiel. 

“Alfie?” Dean cocked his head in confusion at the tall, slender angel that stood before them in a ridiculously striped Weiner Hut uniform. 

“It’s Samandriel,” the angel corrected. 

“We thought you were dead?” Sam spoke up. 

“Oh...I was.” 

The brothers stared at the angel waiting for a more detailed explanation, but Samandriel remained quiet. “And? That’s it?” Dean asked. 

“I was expelled from The Empty with several others when the rift that Gabriel made upon his return wasn’t closed by the entity fast enough.”

“Wait, so there are other ‘dead’ angels running around? Who?”

“I’m not sure,” Samandriel said. “Is this why you were praying so hard for the assistance of any angel?”

Sam glared at him. “You put out an open prayer? What is wrong with you?”

“Hey, it worked out. We got Alfie, not some douche angel like Gabriel.” Samandriel sucked in air at the slight against the archangel as though Gabe would appear and smite them all. “Oh cripes, Alfie—Gabe knows I’m joking for fuck’s sake,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Besides, I’ve called him way worse.”

Next to him, Sam shook his head before turning the angel who _had_ answered their prayers. “Alf—Samandriel,” he said. “We don’t recall much of last night and we woke up with these,” he gestured to the medallions. “They look Enochian and we were hoping you could tell us what they are.”

“And how to get rid of them,” Dean muttered. 

Again, Samandriel looked horrified. “You wish to divest yourself of this sacred, heavenly bond?”

“A what now?” Dean said, his eyes narrowing. 

Pointing to their chests, Samandriel said, “Those marks are called Locks of Fate. They indicate that you have mated yourself to an angel.”

“What to a _what_?” Dean shouted, as Sam silently went pale. 

“Our Father doesn’t approve, but Aunt Amara does. She wants to repopulate heaven with both angels and Nephilim. Many of heaven’s angels have chosen human mates to bring back and fertilize so that we may grow our numbers.”

“Fertilize,” Sam whispered. 

“Go back,” Dean said. “You’re saying some angels called Dibs on me and Sammy?”

“Yes.”

“Who?” Sam asked, though he sounded as though he already had an idea. 

Samandriel stepped closer and placed his hand over Sam’s chest. The medallion lit up with obvious celestial light for a moment, almost blinding the Winchesters. When Samandriel removed his hand he smiled faintly saying, “You have been truly blessed, Sam Winchester. You have been claimed by Heaven’s highest being, the archangel Gabriel. Now I see why he was so jovial this morning—he has been in love with you for many years.”

“He... _what?_ ” Sam gasped. Dean didn’t blame him, that was some damn awful information. Gabriel was the worst—he was always bouncing around and telling dumb jokes, stuffing his face with candy and hitting on Sam. Feeling sorry for his younger brother, Dean awkwardly patted Sam’s shoulder in a poor excuse for comfort. 

“He’s in love with me?” Sam asked.

The angel nodded and said, “He would do anything for you, Sam. You are adored by Heaven’s Most Powerful. You will be protected and revered by angels wherever you go. You and your progeny will be royalty among the host.”

“Progeny?” Dean scoffed. “You’re both dudes, you can't have babies.”

“Angels can impregnate humans of any sex to make nephilim with the blessing of a primordial entity, and The Darkness has given her blessing on these unions.”

“Sammy’s going to get pregnant?” Dean wrinkled his nose. 

“And you, most likely, Dean.” Before Dean could react, Samandriel’s palm was on his chest and a different sort of light crackled in the room. This one more muted than Sam’s and of a colder source, more silver and blue than golden and white. “Ah,” Samandriel said, stepping away. “It is good to see that you have completed the previous bond. This is excellent news. I didn’t want Castiel to perish.”

“Wait,” Dean suddenly forgot everything at the thought of his angelic bestie in danger. “Cas is going to die?”

“No,” Samandriel said. “If you had mated anyone but him, then the partial bond he already had placed on you would have twisted his grace until he fell. Once human, then he would have died, yes. But since you have mated him, all is well.”

“I...mated _Cas_!”

“Indeed.” They all turned at the sound of Castiel himself. The trench coat clad angel stood at the door of the hotel room, frowning at the three of them. “Thank you, Samandriel.”

The younger angel ducked his head. “My apologies, Castiel. I did not know why they were praying when I answered the call.”

“And yet you still informed them.”

“Hold up,” Dean finally spoke. “Was all of this supposed to be a secret? Were you and Gabriel trying to manipulate us? Play us?

“Of course not, Dean.”

“Then what the hell is going on?”

Castiel didn’t seem affected at Dean’s outburst and simply looked at Samandriel and dismissed the Wiener Hut angel before looking at him. “I will explain more later, but we are running out of time.”

“Time? For what?” Sam asked hesitantly. 

“You’re at your most fertile for twenty-four hours after the Bond is activated.”

“Woah,” Dean held up his hands and thought about bolting, but the look on Cas’ face stopped him. “I don’t think anyone is ready for kids just yet, Cas. We can slow down.”

“No,” the angel said firmly. “In order to fully complete the Bond, you must carry the nephilim of the angel you are bound to. If not, the bond will dissolve.”

“Well, perfect then,” Dean said. “We can make all of this go away.”

“Dean,” Sam said gravely, looking at Cas. 

When Dean looked back at his angel, he saw the undisguised terror and pain in the angel’s features. It made Dean sick to his stomach. Why did Cas look so devastated? “Cas?”

“An incomplete bond will kill the angel who initiated it.”

Raking his hands down his face, Dean groaned. “So we have to get knocked up by angels? That’s what’s going on here? Are you kidding me?”

“Dean,” Sam admonished him with just his name. 

He knew that Sammy had to be just as upset as him, but he wasn’t acting like it. He was trying to calm Dean down and that wasn’t right. Before he could say anything, Cas reached out and pressed a finger to each of their foreheads. The world spun on its axis and they were suddenly in the Bunker’s kitchen where the smell of cake and icing were prevalent. 

A timer dinged and as Dean spun toward it, he caught sight of the table practically ready to collapse under the weight of a plethora of elaborate cakes. When he finally focused on the noise, however, he was beyond pissed to discover that _Gabriel_ was the one responsible. 

The archangel was dressed in his usual clothes, but they were covered by a ruffled, polka dot apron. He was bent over, and pulling yet another cake out of the oven with giant mitts and whistling. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Dean. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” he asked. 

“I thought that Cassie explained everything, Dean-o,” Gabriel said, setting the cake down to cool. “At least, that was what he was supposed to do.”

“Samandriel was there. He’d already explained.”

“Um, Cas?” Sam finally spoke, though his eyes were focused on Gabriel. “He didn’t tell us much besides we were mates to angels and had to have babies?”

At least Sammy sounded apprehensive about the baby part. Dean would have freaked if Sam seemed happy about that bit. 

“Right in one, my handsome Moose!”

“Gabriel,” Cas sighed. “Please try not to ruin this.”

“Not possible,” Gabe said with a wink. “Samshine was all about having my little winged bundles of joy last night.”

“When I was drunk,” Sam said. 

“You were not,” Gabriel countered. 

“Dude, we were both toast,” Dean said. “Neither of us remember last night.”

Both of the angel’s faces fell dramatically. If Dean didn’t know Gabe any better he’d say the guy was actually upset. Dean snorted at the obvious ploy of the archangel and turned to Cas, only to have his breath punched out of him at the devastation that was apparent in Castiel’s eyes. 

“You...don’t remember...anything?” Cas looked like he might break and it did horrible things to Dean’s insides. He wanted to rush to his angel’s side and make everything better. 

“We both woke up hungover with little recollection of last night, and _these_ stuck to our skin,” Sam poked at the medallion on his chest. 

Dean watched as Gabriel walked toward Sam, his face a mask of hurt. It was an odd look for the Trickster turned Archangel, and Dean found it beyond unsettling. “Well at least you don’t have to worry too much about guilt when you don’t go through with it, Sammy,” Dean said. “Not like me.”

“And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” Gabriel whirled on Dean. 

“Just what it sounds like. Sam doesn’t care if you go belly up—right, Sammy?”

“Yes, I do, Dean,” Sam said firmly, glaring at his brother. 

“What?” Dean gaped at the announcement and the ensuing smirk on Gabe’s face. 

“I care very much about what happens to Gabriel,” Sam said. “I lo— _like_ him. I like him a lot.”

“Aw, Samshine,” Gabe dramatically placed a hand over his heart. “Way to make an angel feel special. Come on,” he grabbed Sam’s shoulder. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand and get to making our little winged abominations, shall we?”

With a snap and a rustle of feathers, Sam and Gabriel disappeared—off to who knows where. Probably Sam’s bedroom. Christ, he hoped they kept things down. There were some parts of his brother’s life that he _did not_ need to know about. 

Out of the corner of his eye, amongst the sea of cakes, Dean could see Cas standing stock still, watching him. Now that they were alone, Dean suddenly felt all sorts of nerves creeping through him. 

“Do you really wish not to bond as my mate?” Castiel’s features were almost blank, but Dean could see the pain lurking under the surface. 

“No!” Dean flinched as Cas’ face fell, betraying the angel’s sorrow. “I mean yes. No, I _want_ to be your mate, Cas—I just,” he sighed. “This is coming out of nowhere for me. I don’t remember what happened last night.”

Castiel nodded solemnly. “I have heard rumors that when an angel takes a human as their mate, the human does not retain recollections of their bonding. Your minds aren’t equipped to handle it.”

Dean sighed in relief. At least it wasn’t a case of him getting sloshed and blacking out on what was basically his wedding night. He would have spent the next month wallowing in misery if he’d hurt Cas in that way. Thankfully, this seemed to be something normal for humans. Thank fuck. 

“I’m sure that Gabriel is explaining it to Sam as well in order to get on with their own bonding.”

“Yeah, okay—can we _not_ talk about my brother going to Pound Town with the most annoying angel in the garrison,” Dean grumbled. 

“Very well.”

There was a drawn out and painfully awkward silence between them. Cas stared at him without blinking, while Dean did his best not to fidget. “So, if we take this next step—“

“—I will not die horrifically, no.”

“That's...that’s not where I was going, but good. I don’t want you to die—horrifically or not, Cas. You mean everything to me.”

A rare, bright smile graced Cas’ lips at Dean’s words and it affected him more than he wanted to admit. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Dean cleared his throat and said, “How _do_ we take the next step.”

“Intercourse is the most common way to create life,” Cas said. “Though it might be possible to merge your soul with my grace. I don’t know if I could create a proper container for it to grow in, however. Perhaps Gabriel could...I don’t want to bother him now though, he’s rather busy.”

“Cas!”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I get where babies come from,” he said. “I don’t need the sex talk.”

“Forgive me, Dean.”

“No, it’s fine. Just...where do we want to do this? My room? Somewhere not here? I don’t know what you’re thinking.”

“Your room is fine,” Castiel said. “I’ve always found it comforting in there.”

“Great, let's go,” Dean said, thankful that Cas was allowing him to walk instead of angel zap to his own digs. 

Once inside his room, Dean locked the door behind him and leaned against it to look at Castiel. Even before this whole bonding crap, he’d been fascinated by his angel—and it was mutual. Sammy had brought up the staring enough times that Dean had finally noticed; not that it kept him from continuing. 

Sue him—he liked looking at Cas. Who wouldn’t? That bed head, the broad shoulders and corded forearms. Those damn _eyes_. Dean had never seen eyes like Castiel’s. They just drew him in like a damn magnet and made him want to lose himself there. 

“Dean.”

_Oh god, the voice too!_ Everything about Cas seemed to be made to tempt him and it just wasn’t fucking fair. 

“Are you all right, Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas. Just wanted to admire you for a moment.” He was rewarded by the pink flush on Cas’ face and it was _so_ worth it. Even better, the blush was at contrast with the absolutely possessive look in the angel’s eyes. 

In all of his years, (which were nothing compared to a celestial being), Dean had never felt so _wanted_ . Cas was looking at him the way that _he_ looked at pie, and Dean suddenly wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

Cas watched him, as he shrugged off that stupid trench coat that Dean had come to love. When Cas turned and began to walk toward him, loosening his tie, Dean’s mouth went dry. How could something so innocuous pull him apart this easily?

Suddenly, Cas was in his space, leaning toward him and Dean was practically pinned to the door when one of Castiel’s arms came up to box him in. “Dean,” he said again. “If you’re sure that you wish for this, then I would like to claim you.”

_Claim_. Fuck, that was such a sexy thought—one that Dean had never considered. Being made Castiel’s was a heady feeling and all Dean could do was nod frantically before Cas’s lips were on his. 

Surprisingly, the kiss wasn’t full of heat and consuming need, as Dean had expected. It was soft, almost a brush of flesh; light and tender as opposed to fast and desperate. Maybe that part came later. Dean didn’t care as long as it involved him and Cas with less clothes. 

Cas moved his hands and they came to rest on Dean’s sides. He gave a tug with his fingers and Dean instinctively allowed himself to be moved. Pulling him away from the door, Cas gently guided Dean into the room toward the bed. When they reached the mattress, Dean sat down and moved backward so that he was laying across the bed. His legs were spread just slightly, enough for Cas to slot his own legs between as he covered Dean with his body. 

Again, their lips met, still soft, though Cas managed to coax Dean’s mouth open so that he could slip his tongue inside. The moment that the tips of their tongues brushed was fucking electric and Dean moaned loudly. “That’s my good boy,” Cas whispered. 

Oh, _fuck_ , that got to him. The praise, from his very own angel, settled in Dean’s very bones and he suddenly craved more. So much more. “Cas,” he said roughly. “I need…”

“Yes, Dean? What do you need?”

“I need you, Cas.”

“As I need you.”

The heat between them increased and they were soon full on making out, which had a giggle bubbling up in Dean’s chest. He hadn’t done this shit since high school. The frantic kisses, wandering hands, and desperate rutting against another person was something he thought that he’d left behind in his youth. But here he was, a grown man in his thirties, dry humping, and knowing that while he wanted so much more, this was still enough—because it was _Cas_. 

_His_ Cas. His fucking angel. All his. 

Almost. 

“Cas, I—“ Dean’s words were cut off as Castiel sucked a mark into his jaw. _Oh fucking damn, that felt amazing!_ “Cas I thought that you said we didn’t have much time.”

“You are right,” Castiel said. “As always.”

Suddenly Dean was naked and he had no idea how it had happened. The weirdest part was that his ass felt different. His hole felt loose and there was the vague sensation of burning mixed with something cool and wet. “What?”

Castiel leaned down and silenced him with a kiss. “I figured that we could skip the pleasantries and get to the main event—seeing as we are on a schedule.”

Dean gulped. He had just realized that Cas was lying on top of him and he was naked as well. The feeling of another thick, hard cock rubbing against his own was foreign, and yet it felt as though something had slotted into place. A feeling of content washed over him and Dean shuddered. 

Before he could do much more than blink, Cas was on his knees between Dean’s legs. Craning his neck, he could see that his angel was lining up, his dick lightly brushing Dean’s hole. It took a moment for Dean to register that Cas’s cock was _big_ . Bigger than he’d been expecting. Was he really going to do this? Take an angel dick in the ass and let Cas get him pregnant? Dean hadn’t even really considered the implications of _being_ pregnant. He’d just known he wanted Cas, wanted this bond, and that this was a part of it. But could he do it?

The tip of Cas’ thick cock began to push against the muscle and Dean knew that it was now or never. He made his decision. “Come on, Cas,” he said. “Put it in—fuck me!”

Without warning, Cas pushed, shoving his fat cock deep inside of Dean in one smooth motion. _Oh fuck it burned._ His ass was screaming, but at the same time, Dean was wishing for more. Above him, Cas was still, his arms braced against the mattress next to Dean’s head. The cock inside of his virgin hole seemed to be pulsing in time with Dean’s heart. It was so strange, yet comforting. As though he and Cas were finally, _finally_ on the exact same plane of existence. 

“Are you all right, my love?” Cas asked him. 

The endearment was surprising, yet appreciated and Dean could only nod. For a few moments they just stayed motionless, their eyes locked. “Cas,” Dean breathed. 

They didn’t need words to communicate. Not anymore. They really hadn’t for a long time, but Dean had always bucked against the fact that he knew there was something deeper to their ‘profound bond.’ He’d been scared, and worried about what other people would think. A hunter and an angel—a male angel, at that. Which was fucking _stupid_ now that he had more perspective, because Dean Winchester _never_ cared what others thought of him. 

Now that he and his angel were joined in the most intimate of ways, Dean couldn't remember any of his former reservations. All he cared about was Cas. 

Okay, maybe he cared about the fact that he had a dick up his ass and he wasn’t being fucked. That was going to have to be remedied—and fast. 

“Cas, I need you. I need more, come on, buddy.”

“If you’re sure, Dean. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me, Cas. Not really. I’m yours.”

“And I am yours as well. I always have been, Dean.” Cas paused. “I love you.”

Dean’s breath caught at the admission. Before he could respond, Cas was moving. Suddenly,telling Cas how he felt took a backseat to the fact that he was arching beneath the angel as intense pleasure wracked his body. Holy _fuck_! Sex had never felt like this. 

There was something inside of him that Cas was bumping with his cock, and it made Dean see stars. His vision was going black on the edges as every powerful thrust hit that spot. Oh fuck, was he going to cry? Fucking _maybe_ —and wouldn’t that be embarrassing. His first time with a dude and he comes so hard he cries? God, he hoped not. But honestly who knew at this point. It just felt so fucking amazing and Dean wanted— _needed_ —more. 

He was bucking under Cas, his legs wrapped around his lover’s waist as Cas drove into him. Dean’s own dick was mashed between their stomachs and the friction was killing him. He pushed his hand down and managed to grip his own cock firmly, as Cas ravaged his ass. 

His angel had picked up the pace and was grunting in Dean’s ear as he fucked him. The strong, deep thrusts hit that perfect spot every damn time and Dean was moaning and sobbing Cas’ name. Who knew that being fucked felt so amazing. He was almost regretful that he’d never done it before, though he knew that he was so grateful that Castiel was his first. 

“Dean, you are so perfect, feels so good.”

“Fuck, Cas. I love this. I love _you_.”

As soon as the words left his lips, Cas yanked him up using that angelic strength and the air was punched out of Dean’s lungs as he was resettled in Cas’ lap, the angel’s large prick never leaving him. 

The new angle changed things and now, instead of that excruciating pleasurable tingle, Dean felt a mind-blowing sensation zap him. He clamped down with his ass, gripping Cas’ dick inside of him and screamed his angel’s name. The full name, not the shortened version that he always favored. 

Somewhere in his mind he thought it sounded like a prayer. 

_“It is a prayer, Dean.”_

What? Dean’s eyes flew open and locked onto Castiel. “I heard that. I heard you, inside of my head, Cas.”

“Yes,” Cas said aloud, still moving inside of him. “Now that we have sexually bonded we can communicate through our thoughts as well. You will get used to it in time.”

Dean was dumbfounded. He almost forgot what was happening, until Cas hit that perfect place inside of him and Dean groaned deeply. “Oh, yes. Feels so good when you fuck me, Cas. Want you. Want more.”

“Do you want my child, Dean? Do you want me to fill you with my seed and bring new life made from both of us?”

Dean had never considered breeding kink before, but since getting him knocked up was part of the bonding, he went with it. “Fuck yes, Cas! I want it.”

“Then ride my cock, Dean. Ride me until I cum. Show me how much you want me to breed you.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. Fuck, this felt amazing, finally being able to have his angel in this way. Surprisingly, he found himself eager to please and actually wanting to feel Cas shoot his load inside of him. 

With those thoughts in his mind, Dean rocked his hips, moving the way that his body demanded. He was bouncing in Cas’ lap as his angel sucked into the flesh of Dean’s neck, leaving dark bruises. Oh, fucking hell, it felt so good. 

One of Cas’ hands was on Dean’s back, bracing him, while the other reached between their bodies and began to stroke Dean’s hard, leaking cock. He wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“My good boy,” Cas murmured between leaving his marks. “What a good boy you are for me, Dean. You ride my cock like you were born for it. You like it don’t you,” Cas grunted. “You love having a big cock up your ass, don’t you, Dean.”

To his embarrassment, Dean whimpered and nodded. Fuck, he wasn’t lying—he did love it. He wanted to have Cas’ dick up his ass all the time. One fucking round and he was addicted to angel cock. 

The harder he bounced on Cas’ cock, the more he moaned and the faster Cas stroked Dean’s own dick. “Cas,” he gasped. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna—I—“

“Yes,” Castiel nibbled along Dean’s jaw and flicked a thumb over the sensitive slit in Dean’s dick. “Come for me, Dean. Come for me, and I’ll fill you up with my seed.”

Well, that was fucking _it_. Dean came in thick ropes of cum that spurted awkwardly between them. “Oh, Cas!” The muscles in his ass clamped down hard, and suddenly he felt Cas join him in release. 

The hot fluid burst deep in Dean’s ass, coating him, and breeding him. It was almost as though he could tell. Castiel’s seed made Dean’s whole body feel warmer and something shifted. He was still coming himself in short dribbles, and he rocked his hips as he came, milking more from Cas. He wanted all of his angel. 

Once they had both been fully spent, they rested a moment, their sweaty foreheads leaning together, and Cas’ dick still snug inside of Dean’s sore and stretched hole. After a moment, Cas shifted and gently leaned forward to lay Dean down on the mattress. 

Once Dean was comfortable, Castiel slowly pulled out of him, trickles of thick, milky cum trailing along. Once Cas had moved away, he pressed a finger to Dean’s puffy, sore hole and something there felt warm and soothing against the raw skin. 

“What did you do?”

“I simply healed you enough that you wouldn’t feel intense pain, but that you would still know that I’d taken you.” Cas shrugged. “I also sealed my release inside of you so as to make sure you fall pregnant with my nephil.”

“Just my luck to get pregnant on my first time,” Dean joked. “I feel like I’m in an after school special.”

Cas leaned down to kiss him sweetly before helping Dean off of the bed. In the blink of an eye, they were dressed again, Dean in comfortable flannel pants and a soft grey shirt; while Cas was back in his holy tax accountant attire. Somehow, it didn’t look so nerdy on the angel now—it looked... _sexy._

Leaving Dean’s room, the pair wandered through the bunker with no particular destination. Cas took his hand and instead of pulling away, as he normally would have done, Dean squeezed Castiel’s fingers lightly. Everything was different, but it was all still the same. Dean’s mind was swimming. 

They turned the corner and walked through the large archway into the library. Dean’s brain screeched to a halt when he saw his brother bent over a table, completely naked and moaning out a certain archangel’s name. 

“That’s it, kiddo,” Gabriel was saying as he fucked into Sam. “You’re doing great! Almost there. Fuck, you feel amazing!”

It was horrifying. 

“Sam!”

His brother’s eyes snapped open and he jerked his head toward the door. “Dean!”

Next to him, Cas’ face was impassive, but Dean was beyond grossed out. The worst part was that Gabriel didn’t stop fucking Sam.

“Dude, the _library_?” Dean covered his eyes and peeked through two fingers. “I thought you two were in your bedroom? Like normal people.”

“Samshine wanted to make our baby in the library,” Gabe responded, still thrusting into Sam’s ass. “And who am I to deny my mate?”

“You will sanitize everything once you’re finished?” Castiel asked blandly. 

“Totally,” Gabe winked. 

Dean groaned as Cas nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s leave them to it. What about some food? I need to keep you and our baby well sustained.”

“Yeah, whatever—lets just get out of here!”

Hurrying away as fast as humanly possible, Dean practically skidded into the kitchen with Cas just behind him. He moved to open the fridge but Castiel stopped him, coming up behind Dean and circling his arms around his waist. Cas’ palms lay flat against Dean’s normally defined stomach, which for some reason was already protruding slightly. When Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and asked what he wanted to eat, Dean melted a bit. 

“I can give you anything you crave, Dean. Whatever you and our little one want.” Castiel’s hands were stroking Dean’s belly soothingly. 

_Anything he wanted, huh?_ Dean screwed up his face in thought for a moment before grinning. “I want key lime pie,” he said. “From Key West.”

“Done.”

Dean spun in Cas’ arms and looked over his angel’s shoulder to see a perfect looking key lime pie resting in the exact center of the kitchen table. A smile split his lips and Dean leaned in to kiss Cas lightly. “You rock,” he said. 

As the couple sat down with forks to eat the treat straight out of the container, a loud moan echoed down the hall that sounded suspiciously like Sam. Dean shook his head and forced himself to ignore it. “You know what? That’s not even going to kill my appetite,” he told Cas. “Because this looks fucking perfect.”

“I hope that it is up to your standards,” Cas said. “I know how you are about pies.”

Dean took the first bite and moaned around his fork. “Cas,” he said after he swallowed. “It _is_ perfect. Just like you.”

“Just like our baby will be,” Cas said. 

“Yeah,” Dean thought about it for a moment. “Our baby will be damn awesome.”

“I have no doubt,” Cas agreed. “Finish your pie, Dean. You’re eating for two after all.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 🍭I am on Tumblr as crowley-loves-usuk if anyone feels the urge to follow or message me. I love talking to readers! 🍭


End file.
